


Schenk mir ein Wunder

by AuctrixMundi



Series: Darkened Days To Come [21]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Emotional, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: In den letzten Jahren der Feanorer in Ossiriand umfasst Furcht ihre Herzen, Furcht und Bangen um Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft gleichsam. Sie haben so vieles verloren und wissen nicht, wie es mit ihnen ausgehen wird, obgleich sie eine dumpfe Ahnung umfangen hält. Doch Maglors größte Sorgen betreffen nicht seine Zukunft, sondern die Elronds und Elros'. Es ist die Sorge eines Vaters um die Zukunft seiner geliebten Söhne. [Schenk mir ein Wunder - Unheilig]





	Schenk mir ein Wunder

**Author's Note:**

> Informationen zum 120er siehe Profil/Serie. Wünsche sind gern gesehen ^^

Winter lag über Ossiriand und hatte das Land in einen weißen Schleier gehüllt. Seen, Bäche und Flüsse lagen ruhig da, erstarrt unter einer Eisschicht. Stille war in die Wälder eingezogen und hatte das Leben verstummen lassen. Kaum noch etwas rührte sich, alles war in tiefen Schlaf verfallen.

Die Sonne stand am Himmel, blass und schwach, eine kalte Wintersonne. Und doch schien der Schnee unter ihren Strahlen zu leuchten wie tausend funkelnde Diamanten. Noch würde er lange liegen, noch war der Tag fern, an dem die Sonne wieder genügend Kraft haben würde, ihn zu schmelzen.

Maedhros stand regungslos am Fenster seines Arbeitszimmers und sah nach draußen. Unbeachtet lag seine Arbeit auf seinem Schreibtisch, ein selten gewordener Anblick bei ihm. Seine Gedanken schweiften weit ab zu Dingen der Gegenwart und der Vergangenheit. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler, aber er konnte nicht anders, nicht heute.

Draußen spazierten soeben Elrond und Elros unter den Bäumen des Waldes, in dem das Haus stand. Sie waren in dicke Mäntel gehüllt, denn anders als andere Elben setzte ihnen, die sie Peredhil waren, die Kälte mehr zu. Ein Hund war an ihrer Seite, ein Stock im Maul und fröhlich um sie herum springend. Elros nahm das Holz und warf es weit fort. Sofort rannte Maehelf, wie die Zwillinge ihren Hund genannt hatten, wie ein Pfeil los, seine Ohren wippten auf und ab.

Maglor hatte ihnen den Hund zu ihrem letzten Geburtstag geschenkt, denn er wusste, wie sehr sie Tiere liebten. Er war der Ansicht gewesen, dass es Zeit gewesen war, ihnen endlich ein eigenes Haustier zu geben, und er hielt diesen Hund für die beste Lösung. Die Zwillinge hatten ihn sofort geliebt und konnten gar nicht genug davon bekommen, ihn zu drücken und zu herzen.

„ _Háno_ …“

Maedhros war nicht überrascht, als er die Stimme seines Bruders hinter ihm vernahm. Er wandte sich ihm zu. „Was gibt es, kleiner Singvogel?“, wollte er wissen.

Maglor schmunzelte und trat zu seinem Bruder. Mit dem liebevollen Lächeln eines Vaters beobachtete er die Zwillinge beim Spiel mit ihrem Hund.

„Dass du mich noch immer so nennst!“, sagte er.

„Ich kann dich nennen, wie ich will“, erwiderte Maedhros. „Du bist mein Bruder. Aber nun sag: Was suchst du hier?“

Maglor wandte sich ihm wieder zu. „Ich kann doch einmal einfach nur mit meinem liebsten Bruder reden wollen, oder?“, sagte er freundlich. „Außerdem erstaunt es mich, dass du nicht arbeitest, ein selten gewordener Anblick.“

Maedhros sagte nichts und zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Hat es eine besondere Bewandtnis?“, fragte Maglor. Er runzelte die Stirn.

Maedhros schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Es ist nichts …“

Maglor wurde skeptisch. „Es ist nie nichts bei dir“, hielt er dagegen.

Der Ältere seufzte. Vor seinem Bruder konnte er nichts verheimlichen. „Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl, es … Ich kann es nicht genau beschreiben. Melancholie vielleicht, aber das ist ja nichts Neues.“

Maglor schwieg. Er wusste, was seinen Bruder bedrückte, denn es bedrückte sie beide schon seit langem. Er sah wieder nach draußen zu seinen Ziehsöhnen.

„Sie werden langsam erwachsen“, sagte er, sich in den Fensterrahmen lehnend. „Du meine Güte, dabei sind sie für mich immer noch Kinder …“

Nun musste Maedhros doch schmunzeln, ein noch wesentlich seltener Anblick bei ihm. „Vielleicht hättest du Curufinwe fragen sollen, wie sich das anfühlt, wenn die eigenen Kinder ihren Kindersachen entwachsen.“

„Als unsere Brüder erwachsen wurden, war es kein so sonderbares Gefühl für mich“, sinnierte Maglor. „Aber jetzt … Es ist eben doch etwas anderes, wenn die Kinder erwachsen werden. Ich hätte Curufinwe wirklich fragen sollen, als es noch möglich gewesen war.“ Er seufzte. „Sie erfüllen mich mit Stolz, weißt du? Wie ein Vater stolz auf seine Söhne wäre.“

Maedhros legte fragend den Kopf schief. „Aber du bist doch ihr Vater“, hielt er dagegen.

Maglor sah ihn zweifelnd an. Sein Blick war streng. Maedhros erwiderte ihn nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du bist ihr Vater und niemand anderes“, sagte er. „Jeder hier weiß das, selbst die Zwillinge sangen nichts anderes, auch wenn sie deiner Bitte Folge leisten und dich ‚Onkel‘ nennen. Du weißt es ebenso, auch wenn du es nicht aussprechen willst.“

Maglors Blick wurde traurig. „Wie könnte ich ihnen ein guter Vater sein, wenn ich sie jenem Mann raubte, der ihr Vater ist?“

Maedhros seufzte. „Ich dächte, dass du langsam dazu gelernt hast“, rügte er sanft. „Haben wir es nicht schon so oft beredet? Niemand hätte ihnen ein besserer Vater sein können. Earendils Gründe für seine Suche seien dahin gestellt, schlussendlich war er nie für sie da. Und Elwing … Du weißt so gut wie ich, was sie unbegreiflicher Weise ihren Kindern vorzog.“

Maglor sah wieder zu den Zwillingen. Plötzliche Angst umfing sein Herz. „Nicht einmal ein _silmaril_ wäre ihr Leben wert, niemals!“, sagte er mit Inbrunst. Allein die Vorstellungen, Elrond und Elros könne etwas geschehen, ließ ihn vor Angst erstarren.

Maedhros‘ Blick verfinsterte sich. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte es ebenso sehen wie du.“

„Sie lieben dich ebenso wie mich“, versicherte Maglor ihm.

„Aber ich kann ihnen nicht das sein, was du bist“, gab Maedhros zu bedenken. Er umfasste seinen verstümmelten Arm. „Ich kann es einfach nicht, zu sehr fürchte ich den Verlust.“

Der Jüngere legte ihm Kraft spendend eine Hand auf den Arm, doch er sagte nichts.

„Du, mein geliebter Bruder, kannst noch lieben, und das ist gut“, setzte Maedhros fort. Er sah Maglor durchdringend an. „Diese Waldelbin, Imariel, was empfindest du für sie?“

Dieser schwieg. Ja, was empfand er für Imariel? Er wusste es selbst nicht so genau. Vor einigen Jahren war sie ihm wortwörtlich aus heiterem Himmel vor die Füße gefallen, als sie heimlich seiner Musik gelauscht hatte. Zumindest sie war ihm von Beginn an sichtlich zugetan gewesen, ihre koketten Blicke, ihr Bemühen, in seiner Nähe zu sein, hatten es ihm deutlich gemacht. Aber er … Zu Anfang war er abweisend gewesen, ja, es war ihm sogar schwer gefallen ihr zu trauen, wie er generell kaum mehr jemandem traute, den er nicht mindestens so gut kannte wie seinen Bruder oder seine Kleinen. Nach und nach hatte sich sein Verhältnis zu Imariel doch gewandelt, wurde inniger und zärtlicher. Er dachte an manch vorsichtige Liebkosung, kleine Küsse, die nach mehr verlangten, das eine oder andere Techtelmechtel.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau“, beantwortete er die Frage seines Bruders leise. „Es ist bestimmt keine Liebe, dafür ist es viel zu wenig, was mich mit ihr verbindet. Vielleicht ist es vielmehr die Sehnsucht nach etwas, das ich längst verloren habe. Wir beide, du und ich, hatten nie eine Frau und werden vielleicht auch nie mehr eine haben … In jedem Fall ist es viel weniger, als sie verdient hätte. Ich werde es beenden müssen.“

„Aber sie ist dir doch sehr zugetan“, hielt Maedhros dagegen. „Niemand kann das übersehen.“

„Ich kann ihr nicht das geben, was sie haben sollte“, konterte Maglor. „Es hätte niemals eine Zukunft, wir sind zu verschieden.“

Maedhros sah ihn traurig an. „Ich hätte es dir sehr gewünscht“, versicherte er.

Maglor senkte den Blick; es war ihm unangenehm darüber zu reden. „Manchmal frage ich mich, ob meine Kleinen heiraten werden … ob sie selbst Kinder haben werden“, wechselte er das Thema.

„Hast du Angst davor Großvater zu werden?“, scherzte Maedhros.

Maglor sah ihn mahnend an. „Ich habe Angst davor, dass ihnen diese Möglichkeit nie gegeben werden kann“, sagte er. „Ich kann nicht mehr vertrauen. Ich kann der Zukunft nicht mehr furchtlos entgegen sehen. Wenn den Kleinen etwas passieren würde …“ Er erschauderte. „Ich mag nicht einmal daran denken, so schrecklich wäre es! Ich will ihnen eine sichere Zukunft geben können, aber wie soll es mir nur möglich sein in dieser Welt aus Kriegen und Verlusten?“

„Ach, mein kleiner Singvogel!“ Maedhros trat auf ihn zu und schloss ihn fest in die Arme. Beinahe war es, als wären sie wieder Kinder, fern von hier in Aman. Zu einer anderen Zeit in einer anderen Welt, in einem anderen Leben.

„Wir sind _Feanároioni_ “, sagte er sanft. „Wenn nicht wir, wer dann könnte ihnen eine Zukunft mit Hoffnung und Glück geben? Wir haben alle Mittel, die es dazu bedarf.“

Maglor schmiegte sich eng an seinen Bruder. „Danke“, hauchte er. „Aber … Kann es dieses Wunder noch geben? Unser einstiger Glanz ist vergangen, unser Ruhm und Reichtum verloren. Schenk mir ein Wunder, ich wünsch es mir.“

„Wunder gibt es immer wieder“, versicherte Maedhros, zuversichtlicher, als er sich selbst fühlte. Sie beide waren von denselben Selbstzweifeln zerfressen, woher nahm er da diesen Optimismus? Doch sein Bruder litt, das sah er ihm an. Er litt so sehr unter der Vorstellung, seinen Söhnen kein guter Vater zu sein, ihnen nicht das geben zu können, was sie brauchten. Und wer wäre Maedhros, wenn er nicht seine Familie beschützen wollte? Schon immer war ihm dies ein Grundbedürfnis gewesen; seine größte Furcht war es stets gewesen, dass seine Familie zerbrach. Nun war sie zerbrochen, allein Maglor war ihm geblieben. Wenigstens er sollte ohne Furcht um jene sein, die er liebte!

„Wunder sind vielleicht das Wichtigste, was uns geblieben ist“, setzte er fort. „Und sieh, was aus einem Wunder erwuchs! Earendil hat Valinor tatsächlich erreicht.“

„Glaub mir, dafür würde ich alles tun, für solch ein Wunder“, sagte Maglor. Er erbebte. „Manchmal liege ich ganze Nächte wach in der Furcht, im nächsten Augenblick könne etwas Schreckliches passieren, mit dir oder … den Kleinen. Nichts fürchte ich mehr.“

Die Angst war ein wildes Tier, eine gnadenlose, grausame Jägerin der Schatten. Wer wusste es besser als Maedhros, der sein Leben lang bestrebt war, seine Familie zu schützen und doch so jämmerlich hatte scheitern müssen.

„Ich würde alles dafür geben, wenn ich nur wüsste, was die Zukunft meinen Kleinen bringen wird“, sagte Maglor. „Selbst mein Leben …“

„Habe keine Zweifel mehr, _melda háno_ “, sagte Maedhros sanft. „Du brauchst sie nicht zu haben.“ Er strich ihm über sein volles schwarzes Haar, als wäre er noch der kleine Junger, der er vor so vielen Jahren war.

Sie hörten Schritte und Stimmen auf dem Flur. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und die Halbelbenzwillinge traten lachend mit ihrem Hund ein.

„Onkel Maglor, wir haben dich schon überall gesucht“, begann Elrond begeistert.

„Wir müssen dir unbedingt den Trick zeigen, den wir Maehelf beigebracht haben!“, setzte Elros an.

Dann hielten sie inne.

„Ist etwas passiert?“, fragte Elros besorgt.

Eilig löste sich Maglor von seinem Bruder. „Nein, nein, überhaupt nicht. Alles ist gut“, beeilte er sich zu sagen und trat zu seinen Söhnen. „Lasst euch nur einmal fest umarmen.“

Die Zwillinge schienen verwirrt, schlossen aber freilich Maglor in ihre Arme. Er drückte sie fest an sich.

„Meine Söhne …“, wisperte er.

Maedhros musterte sie lächelnd. Für Maglor gab es nichts Wertvolleres auf der Welt als seine Kleinen, und Maedhros war froh darüber. Sie brachten neues Leben in seinen Bruder, ein Leben, das Maedhros schon hatte schwinden sehen. Es war gut, dass er sie hatte, und nichts hätte anders sein sollen.

Vielleicht brachten sie ja auch neues Leben in ihn selbst. Doch nur vielleicht …

**Author's Note:**

> Maehelf: mae - weich; helf - Fell; Sindarin  
> melda háno - geliebter Bruder; Quenya  
> Feanároioni - Söhne Feanors; Quenya


End file.
